board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Marth's Contest History
Who is Marth? Marth is the prince of Altea and wielder of the legendary Falchion. When Altea is betrayed by their allies from Gra, the young prince is forced to escape with a small band of knights. He is initially naïve and idealistic, unwilling to make the sacrifices that are often necessary in war, but eventually matures into a capable leader and is able to recapture his kingdom from the control of the invading kingdom of Grust and defeat the dark priest Gharnef and the Dragon King, Medeus. After the war, Marth becomes king of Altea. Some time after the war, one of Marth's former allies, Prince Hardin of Aurelis, ascends to the title of Emperor of Akaneia and begins conquering smaller countries. Sensing something wrong, Marth investigates, and discovers that Hardin was corrupted by the Darksphere, which housed Gharnef's soul, and that Medeus is still alive. He sets out to gather the shards of the Starsphere, all the while pursued by Hardin's men, and then obtains the Lightsphere, freeing Hardin from the Darksphere's control, but killing him in the process. Marth then defeats Gharnef and then faces Medeus, now a Dark Dragon. Marth triumphs, but Medeus claims that he can always return as long as there is evil in humans' hearts. He also appeared in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. He first appears in Subspace Emissary defending the Battlefield Fortress, and due to a misunderstanding, he and Meta Knight end up dueling. Once the enemy surrounds them, however, they team up, and shortly thereafter they are joined by Ike. The three swordsmen team up and battle the Galleom, meeting up with Pokemon Trainer and Lucas shortly thereafter when the two are forced to finish the job, but Meta Knight goes off on his own when this group is next seen, and Marth plays no further role in the story. Contest History Win-Loss Record: 1-4 Summer 2007 Contest - Division 7 - Second Group *Division 7 Round 1 --- 3rd place, 24832 20.65% - Kratos, 48265 40.13% - Donkey Kong, 33266 27.66% - Prince of All Cosmos, 13902 11.56% Marth's debut saw him with poor bracket placement, as he had to face a fellow Smash character right off the bat and he had yet to see a non-Smash release outside of Japan. He did about as well as expected, underperforming ever so slightly. Summer 2008 Contest - Division 1 - Third Group *Division 1 Round 1 --- 1st place, 40275 29.49% - Duke Nukem, 35984 26.35% - Niko Bellic, 30935 22.65% - Kefka, 29384 21.51% *Division 1 Round 2 --- 3rd place, 30755 23.16% - Duke Nukem, 41268 31.07% - Altair, 40508 30.50% - Lucario, 20288 15.28% Curse you, SFF! Marth's performance gave him the board's confidence in the first round, though the casuals seemed surprised to find him in first place. This match set a record for smallest percentage difference between 1st place and 4th place in a four-way (though that record fell in the 2009 Games Contest). However, upon reaching the second round, SFF kicked in, as Shadow Dragon, while announced, still wasn't out yet, and so he was still a Smash-exclusive outside of Japan. Duke easily reversed the first-round result, and Marth got sent to an early exit. Winter 2010 Contest - Jenova Division - 16 Seed *Jenova Round 1 --- Lost to (1) Sephiroth, 15435 28.20% - 39295 71.80% *Extrapolated Strength --- 55th Place 23.62% Well, that was completely expected. Marth squeaked into the contest and was given a horrible seed and an unwinnable situation. He managed to finish in the top half of the X-Stats despite his first-round exit. It's a bit unclear what the fodder line is anymore, but it seems like he might be above it--but if so, it's only barely. Summer 2013 Contest - Division 2 - 17 Seed *Division 2 Round 1 - 2nd place, 9699 36.07% - (2) Phoenix Wright, 11914 44.30% - (26) Nightmare, 5280 19.63% Marth's challenge to reach his second victory was passing another character from a cult series that got a boost from a fighting game. Yet Phoenix proved a strength beyond joke\board support to knock down the Fire Emblem hero. Category:Contest Histories